An Entanglement of Odds
by Horologii
Summary: They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… [KakaIru]
1. Prologue

**- - - - **

**An Entanglement of Odds**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

(Hints of Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Sasuke, Hinata x Kiba, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Ten-ten)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… IruKaka

**Inspired by: **a really sappy soap opera my parents watch and the plot bunny (it bit me really hard this time)

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

(this fanfic takes place in Modern Japan)

- - - - -

_Prologue_

_- - - - - _

"_Iruka-san."_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama," the chestnut haired teacher answered, knowing fully well what must be coming._

"_You need to take a break, I appreciate your hard work but I think you might be working too hard." The Hokage mumbled, rubbing the sleep out from her still puffy eyes. She yawned loudly. _

_Iruka Umino was stunned; not because the Hokage was sleeping again, not because she commented on how he was working too hard, but because of the word she was suggesting he needed: Vacation._

_Iruka-senei, teacher at the academy for Konoha, couldn't remember the last time he took a vacation. With taking care of himself and buying ramen at Ichiraku, he simply did not have enough money left over to even think about a vacation. 'Still, it would be nice to relax, especially with the summer holidays and there being no school for another two months.' _

_It would be nice to forget about having to work, not that there was any more work to be done. He didn't have any other plans for the summer and another summer alone was not exactly a welcoming thought. Ever since Naruto and Sasuke confessed their long harbored feelings for each other, the blonde was almost always too busy to have a meal with his former sensei. Iruka was happy for them both of course, but it did not help to ease the loneliness in his life. _

'_hn, I wonder…how would it feel to be on a vacation?'_

_- - - - - _

This is going to be a short fanfic, because I don't like to disappoint readers with my slow update rate. It will be as short and sweet as I can make it. I promise it will be at most 6 chapters, complete with a prologue and epilogue. I'd like to move fast with this fanfic.

(Yes, I am aware that Konoha might not be a place in modern Japan. But I wanted it to relate to the actual anime…that and I'm too lazy to search for a real town. Just pretend it's a small town somewhere near a forest and away from any major cities)

Horologii


	2. It's a big, big world

**- - - - **

**An Entanglement of Odds**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

(Hints of Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Sasuke, Hinata x Kiba, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Ten-ten)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… IruKaka

**Inspired by: **a really sappy soap opera my parents watch and the plot bunny (it bit me really hard this time)

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

- - - -

It's a big, big world

- - - -

Iruka Umino glanced nervously down at his plane ticket. He couldn't believe that he was going to Beijing, China. It was certainly going to be two months of new customs to explore. The wait to check in his luggage had already taken twenty minutes and the line was moving very slowly. Iruka-sensei sighed and shifted his grip on his suitcase. It wasn't too big; for all that he was going away to a new country for two months, because he didn't have a lot to pack.

His back ached for no apparent reason and his entire body was stiff. Iruka sighed once more and wondered just _why_ he was going on a vacation. Yes, the Hokage did suggest it to be the best thing for him and who was to argue with _her? _It wasn't like he was going to be any less lonely in Beijing than Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru were all present to say good-bye to their former sensei. Hinata and Ino had brought flowers for Iruka, and although he had to leave them behind (you couldn't take flowers on a plane) he was warmed at the thought that they cared. Naruto, claiming that he would not let his sensei starve, had given Iruka a big pack of ramen, even though Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered "idiot, what's he going to do with ramen?" Iruka thanked Naruto for his present and stuffed it into his suitcase. He said one last good-bye to his former students and as he was walking towards luggage check, he heard Naruto sniffing loudly, no doubt with tear filled eyes.

Now Iruka was greatly missing his small house in Konoha and Ichiraku where he and Naruto would eat ramen from time to time. He missed the Hokage, Anko, and even Ikibi. He missed anyone who resembled his home.

Iruka closed his eyes and waited for the line to move. It was going to be a long vacation.

- - -

Iruka-sensei finds himself yet again staring helplessly at something. Things were hectic in the air port after the plane ride to Beijing. Everything was written in another language here, Chinese obviously. He was going to have a hard time adjusting if he could not read the language. A wave of panic was rising in his mind. Where was he going to go? 'The best thing to do right now', he decided, 'is to find a hotel to stay at for the next two months."

Iruka gulped nervously, where was he going to find a hotel in this giant mess of a city? There were people _everywhere_ and it was so noisy. 'Not to mention hot,' Iruka thought slightly annoyed, 'the weather here is much more humid than Konoha's'

- - -

Iruka Umino is moving quickly to the door of the room. Leering eyes were locked on him and the hairs on his neck were standing up. Another wave of panic washed over his mind and he could feel his heart racing. Everywhere, people were raking his body up and down with their peering eyes. He had no idea where he was, but he did know he wanted out and now! The smell of alcohol was heavy in this place and the blaring noise was almost unbearable. The light was dim, which only made Iruka move faster towards the door.

He accidentally bumped against a nearby table. A drink, probably a strong wine by its smell, spilt and the glass shattered when it hit the ground. The loud sound of glass shards against the hard floor immediately attracted everyone's attention. The buzz of conversation stopped as all eyes were turned towards him. Iruka's heart sped even faster. "Gomen," he muttered before making a fast escape to the door.

Unfortunately a muscular arm blocked his way and a gruff voice boomed in his ear. "where d'ya think your going?" Iruka of course could not understand this strange language and murmured another 'gomen'. He tried to walk around to arm but it just grabbed him on the arm. He was them yanked sideways and shoved into a wall. His suitcase made a thump as it landed on the floor and he was dimly aware of the small sound of whisperings washing over the room.

His back stung, but that was forgotten as a face was pushed up close against his own. He could smell strong wine in the man's breath and with a sinking heart, realized that he was deeply drunk. A fist was raised in view and Iruka's breath caught in his throat. He could easily fight this drunken brute, but he could sense this man had friends. The last time he wanted right now was to have an entire mob of drunken people chasing him around this overcrowded city.

Just as Iruka braced himself for the impact of the punch, another male voice rang out calling to the man that had pinned him against the wall. This other voice sounded sly and devious. Iruka was surprised that it sounded completely sober.

The hand that held him against the wall loosened its grip and Iruka slip towards the floor. "I am sorry if my friend has hurt you," the sly male voice said and a bony hand reached out to take hold of his arm. Iruka looked up at the speaker but could not see his face. It was hidden in shadow but in the dim light, he could see the outline of the face. A high nose, flat hair and crafty eyes sent Iruka's heart speeding faster. This man was danger, but Iruka did notice that he spoke Japanese, even if he did have a heavy accent.

"You are not hurt?" The man asked, a smirk stretching onto his face.

"N-no," Iruka sputtered, wanting desperately to run out of the room. He finally summed up the courage to say, quietly, "please tell you friend that I am sorry for knocking over his drink." Iruka did not like the way the smirk grew after he said this.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind." The sly voiced man brought this mouth very close to Iruka's ear, "Well, as long as you _entertain_ me." A low chuckle was heard as the man ran his tongue along Iruka's neck. The chestnut haired man gasped loudly and began to struggle, trying to break away from this lecherous man. The grip on his arm only tightened and he found himself smashed against the same wall.

Iruka braced himself for an attack, choosing to aim for the man's stomach which. He could at least slow down one of them before the rest comes after him. The man moved closer and closer, the smirk still on his face and his eyes flashing with anger. Iruka tensed for the attack….

- - -

Kakashi Hatake watched silently as the chestnut haired newcomer raced towards the door. Maito Gai was slumped on the table near him, soundly asleep. 'Well, that's one more point for me,' Kakashi thought and sighed inwardly, the large amount of wine was beginning to catch up to him. He focused his eyes on the brown haired man as silence fell onto the room.

He watched as the newcomer was pushed against the wall and watched still as another man was trailing his tongue on the brown haired man's neck. Kakashi moved only when he sensed the brown haired man was getting ready to attack. He didn't know why, but he did not want harm to come to this person.

In a flash, he shoved the man with the bony hands out of the way, hearing him crash onto a table, grabbed hold of the brown haired man's hand and bolted. 'The suitcase would have to stay,' he decided, 'there isn't enough time to get it now.'

- - -

Iruka could only feel the events happening around him, the movements were too quick for his eyes. He was aware of the man being yanked off him and another person grabbing hold of his hand. After the accident, he was wary of anyone in this place and tensed. But he was powerless as he was tugged along at a very fast speed.

The next thing Iruka knew was the humid Beijing air meeting his face and being pulled into an alleyway. A callused hand covered his mouth as the shadows fell over them. He could hear the heavy breathing of the man and feel the heaving of his chest. The sun has set and the night air was thick with heat.

A few seconds later, the sly man and the drunken person with the muscular arm rushed out. They were accompanied by four other people. Iruka could hear their shouts fading as they went further away. He shuddered to think of what he has been through and what could have happened.

The man released him and helped him to his feet. In the street light of the sidewalk, Iruka could see a mass of brilliant silver hair and a face half covered by a jet coloured mask. Iruka could see a coal bandana covering his rescuer's left eye as the other curved in an upside down 'U'.

Iruka was speechless, what could you say to someone who just rescued you from a possible….? He'd rather not get into the details right now. Luckily his rescuer spoke first, his voice sounding somewhat rough yet smooth at the same time. It was a pleasant sound to hear.

"So, I see you've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble."

"Yes," Iruka answered slightly surprised that the man knew how to speak Japanese, "thank-you for helping me, before…um"

"Hatake," he answered, "Kakashi."

"Hatake-son, thank-you very much, I don't know what I would have done if it hadn-"

Iruka was interrupted by Kakashi, "From the looks of it, you could've taken them. Where were you aiming for?"

Iruka could only gap at Kakashi, 'how did he know?'

Kakashi laughed suddenly, a small and awkward sound. He rubbed the back of his head and his visible eye curved in what seemed like a smile again, although his mask did not twitch.

Iruka finally noticed something was missing, "Where's my suitcase?" he muttered, more to himself than Hatake-son.

The visible eye curved once again as Kakashi answered, "Ah, you see about that…"

- - - - - - - - -

This is the first chapter for my fanfic. Please review and even if it's a little boring I hope you enjoyed reading it.

As I said before, I want this fanfic to move very fast and so I might be rushing events a bit. The next chapter will come soon.

Horologii


	3. His vow for a friend

**- - - - **

**An Entanglement of Odds**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

(Hints of Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Sasuke, Hinata x Kiba, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Ten-ten)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… IruKaka

**Inspired by: **a really sappy soap opera my parents watch and the plot bunny (it bit me really hard this time)

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

- - - -

His vow for a friend

- - - -

Iruka-sensei is finds himself clueless in this new country; everything was so strange and crowded in Beijing. He did not know what or why he was here, except for the fact that he was on vacation. Every part of him longed for Konoha, but he accepted (with difficulty) that he was stuck in China for two months, two very long months.

He sits still and uncomfortable on Kakashi's couch, almost overwhelmed by the recent events.

After his rescue from that horrible place, Iruka was shocked to hear he had wandered into a local bar. He was still in shock when Kakashi asked whether or not he was lost. Iruka vaguely remembered mumbling something along the lines of, "I'm just here on vacation." Then Kakashi asked a question that was inappropriate for two strangers. He asked if Iruka would like to stay with him. "Of course, it's only for the time being." The silver haired man laughed and scratched the back of his head again, "Unless you have other plans." Iruka was still in shock when Kakashi asked him this and so he could only nod mutely, not completely aware of what he had just agreed to.

Normally, Iruka would decline the offer; a hotel was just safer. But here in Beijing, he wasn't sure he would be able to find a hotel. Here, he could only numbly react to the events that were pushed onto him too quickly.

Kakashi had left to prepare a spare room for him as soon as he asked Iruka if he wanted anything to drink. Iruka politely declined and Kakashi laughed nervously before disappearing from sight.

'He's acting so strange,' Iruka thought, 'not at all like what I had expected. 'Kakashi had power and he must be intelligent, almost to the point of a genius, Iruka's senses told him. 'He seems so nervous…around _me_.' Iruka blushed at the thought and unconsciously rubbed the scar on the bridge of his nose. Then he waited, stiff and uncomfortable on the couch.

- - -

_(Kakashi)_

He remembered laughing nervously before he fled down the hall. Now he is digging through his closet in search of the old sleeping bag. Since he did not expect any company, expect for the occasional visits by Gai, he had no extra mattress. But he was sure his modest seeming guest would not complain.

He did not know what made him ask the man to stay at his apartment. He remembered the growing panic and fluttering butterflies in his stomach as he laughed nervously at the still shocked man in front of him. Kakashi was surprised he was feeling this way. But he could not help the dizzying feeling in his mind and the weakness in his knees any more than he can stop his heart from beating faster and his tongue from feeling clumsy whenever he saw the brown haired man. How could this person have made such an impression on him when they've barely talked and are practically strangers?

He pulled the sleeping bag out of the closet. It was well used and old. He hoped his guest wouldn't mind. He carefully laid the bag on the floor of his near empty spare room.

- - -

Iruka was relieved when Kakashi finally came into the room. His visible eye was curved into a simile. Iruka followed Kakashi to an empty room. There was a wooden closet and a sable coloured sleeping bag on the floor. "Thank-you," Iruka said, facing Kakashi, "for allowing me to stay in your home."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and nodded. After a moment of awkward silence, Iruka began to fiddle with the sleeve of his shirt knowing nothing else to say. He did not want to look into Kakashi's dark, piercing eye.

"What's your name?"

"Wha-what?" Iruka sputtered, startled by the sudden question.

"You haven't told me your name yet,"

"Oh," Iruka felt the blood rushing to his face, "I'm sorry, Hatake-san. I completely forgot."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Umino Iruka."

"Well Umino-san, it's about time for dinner."

Kakashi smiled again, his eye turning into a happy upside down "U" and walked gracefully from the room, slouching in a relaxed manner. Iruka, knowing nothing else to do, followed him.

- - -

Iruka and Kakashi sat facing each other at a small dining table. The silence was heavy as the two men ate. Iruka was reluctant to eat the meal. He had thought a man like Kakashi couldn't cook. 'This is delicious!' He thought and chewed happily. Iruka felt he should tell Kakashi this, but he could not bring himself to speak. And so he stayed silent.

"Do you like the food, Umino-san?"

"I…" Iruka found himself stuttering again, feeling somewhat like Hinata.

"Is it burnt or…horrible?" Kakashi's voice held a hint a sadness and Iruka found himself panicking.

"N-no, it's amazing!" Iruka smiled warmly at the silver haired man. Kakashi smiled back, butterflies dancing in his stomach.

- - -

Iruka is lying warm and sleepy in Kakashi's sleeping bag. A musty and yet pleasant scene floated around him, coming from the t-shirt and sweat pants he is wearing now. Kakashi had lent them to him, saying he was sorry for leaving Iruka's suitcase during their escape. Iruka dug his nose into the covers, curling into a ball and breathed in deeply. He blushed slightly and closed his eyes.

- - -

Maito Gai stood outside Kakashi's apartment. He was grinning, having just witnessed (for the last few hours) the moments shared between Kakashi and his brown haired guest. He has never seen Kakashi act this way to anyone before. He seemed so nervous around Iruka. Gai concluded that Kakashi must be in love! And, as his life-long rival, Gai felt it was his duty to let Kakashi enjoy the full spring time of his youth while he still can.

Gai left the suitcase near the door and stuck a note on it. He had noticed the suitcase lying on the floor after witnessing the fight and escape in the bar. He had followed Iruka and Kakashi back to this apartment. He had intended to return the suitcase to the brown haired man but had been caught up in watching the events happening in the room.

It was on that day that Maito Gai vowed to help the flower that is Kakashi's crush for Iruka bloom. It was in that moment that he decided he will _make _UminoIruka fall in love with Hatake Kakashi. This was his vow for a friend and rival.

- - - --

**Review responses**

snow887 – I was hoping it wouldn't seem too boring and thank-you for the review. (p.s. Iruka x Kakashi fanfics rock! )

flame gazer – Thanks for the review and I will update soon. I'm working on the next chapter right now. I'm glad you like this story, keep reading because things are about to get interesting (not in the nasty sort of way).

Kyo's only 1 – Thank-you for the review and I hope you keep reading!

Avacados are evil – Thanks for your comment, it made me laugh! XD It's true how Iruka-sensei should have brought along a translator, but it wouldn't have fit into the story plot and besides where in Japan would he get a translator for Chinese? Oo Thanks to you and Bob for reviewing!

- - - - -

The second chapter is done. Maybe I am really pushing things a bit, but I already have the next few chapters planned. I am already working on chapter three, although I'm not done yet.

(p.s. please forgive my misspelling of "san", I just noticed and it's fixed now)

Review, please. And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Thanks again for all who reviewed; it's great to get feedback for my work.

Horologii


	4. The Plan and the Dark

**- - - - **

**An Entanglement of Odds**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

(Hints of Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Sasuke, Hinata x Kiba, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Ten-ten)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… IruKaka

**Inspired by: **a really sappy soap opera my parents watch and the plot bunny (it bit me really hard this time)

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

- - -

The Plan and the Dark

- - -

_(1 week later)_

Iruka was woken by the booming sound of thunder. He opened his eyes and saw only darkness. Iruka felt around his sleeping bag and found the alarm clock. It didn't show the time in the usual red letters and instead, it was blank. Everything was so dark; the only light came from the lightning flashing outside. Heavy rain pounded on the glass panels of the windows.

Iruka pushed the covers of the sleeping bag off and shuffled towards where he hoped was the light switch. He tripped over the added furniture; chairs, a small table lamp on the floor, and after a while his hand came to rest on the switch. 'Nothing,' Iruka thought,' the power must be out.'

With a heavy sigh, he made his way back to the sleeping bag. He snuggled deep within the covers, burying his nose into the pleasantly musty smelling blanket. He missed Kakashi's t-shirt and sweat pants because now the sweet scent was far weaker. After the first few nights, Iruka finally realized the smell he liked so much belonged to Kakashi. The brown haired man still blushes faintly when he finds himself breathing in the scent at night.

Iruka tried to go back to sleep, but the thunder was loud and the rain shook the windows violently. Wordlessly, Iruka got up and slipped into his robe. He knew he would not be able to sleep tonight.

- - -

_(Iruka)_

Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table when Iruka walked in, half asleep. Lightning flashed as Iruka startled before realizing it was only his host. The brown haired man apologized and rubbed his scar nervously. He blushed and avoided Kakashi's gaze. He quickly glanced up, unable to help himself. Kakashi sat before him, shirtless and wearing only a pair of loose pants, his milky white skin seemed to glow angelically in the dim light. His silver hair flashed every time the lightning appeared and his visible eye was no longer black, but steel coloured. Kakashi was still wearing his black mask and bandana, which only made him seem more mysterious. Iruka was thankful for the power out; he did not want the other man to see him as red as a tomato.

- - -

_(Kakashi)_

He knew his guest was staring at him, whether in amazement or something else he didn't know. But Kakashi was taking full opportunity of the chance and spent a few blessed moments gazing at Iruka.

Every time the lightning flashed, the brown haired man's soft eyes glowed and the scar on his nose darkened. His golden brown skin was like bronze in the dim lighting and Kakashi could not help but notice how nice the younger man looked with his chestnut hair down.

- - -

"What are you doing up do early?" Iruka asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the silver haired man.

"The storm woke me," Kakashi answered, slouching in his usual relaxed way.

"Oh, I see…" Iruka smiled faintly to himself. Kakashi watched him with an intense stone coloured eye.

Then thunder sounded, clashing with a loud boom. Iruka-sensei's hand grabbed the closet thing next to him: Kakashi's arm. Then both men turned to look and their eyes locked. Iruka found Kakashi's grey eye boring into his and started to blush again. He quickly released his grip on Kakashi's arm and folded his hands nervously before him on the table. The blush on his cinnamon coloured face had increased to a dark crimson. He was just thinking of the firm, muscular feeling of bare flesh against his palm when he felt something smooth brush by his hands. A pair of pale hands enveloped his folded ones.

The calloused palm warmed his hands and stayed there for some time. Iruka-sensei made no attempt to free his hands, although he tensed and sat stiffly in his chair. Kakashi felt his and withdrew his hands to scratch the back of his head.

"Afraid of the thunder, Umino-san?" He teased.

Iruka's head shot up as mock fury filled his face. Kakashi's eye was curved into a beautiful crescent and Iruka knew he was being baited. And so, deciding to play along he smiled as slyly as he could and gazed up at the silver haired man. But, just then his stomach decided that it wanted to join the conversation. Iruka's act was ruined as his stomach growled with hunger and he felt his face heating.

- - -

Gai sat outside of the apartment window, perched on a tree branch. He carried a camouflage umbrella and a pair of binoculars. The rain pelted hard on him but Gai stayed. Even when he started to develop a sniffle and his green jumpsuit started to stick to his skin; drenched with water. He wiped a few tears from his eyes (are they rain droplets? He wasn't sure); his plan was almost too romantic.

Gai had made sure it was going to be a stormy and dark day before putting his pan to action. Lee had come to help him cut the electricity in the apartment but had a date with his girlfriend, Sakura Haruno. So Lee had left as soon as his part of the plan was done. It brought another wave of fresh tears to Gai's eyes. The thought of his student with the beautiful pink haired girl touched him. It moved Gai to tears knowing Lee is enjoying the spring time of his youth to the full extent. Gai sobbed to his arm, overwhelmed with happiness. Now if only he can help Kakashi do the same thing…

- - -

The delicious smell of cooked ramen floated around the room. Iruka is sitting cross-legged on the floor while watching Kakashi squat near the cooking pot. The water boiled noisily inside the pot as Kakashi stared at it with an intense eye. Iruka was amazed that Kakashi possessed chakra. He sat in silence, watching a light blue flame shooting out of the silver haired man's palm to heat the water inside the pot. Iruka's grandfather had told him of the ancient power of chakra that everyone had inside of themselves. But few could harness and control this power in this century.

Kakashi had suggested eating something after the awkward moment. "To calm your nerves, Umino-san," he had teased, still refusing to forget about the way Iruka had grabbed hold of his arm when the thunder sounded.

Iruka had stuttered something about Naruto's ramen, his beet red face showing his embarrassment at the tease. Kakashi merely "smiled". Iruka had wondered if a curved eye could count as a smirk.

Something warm was held out to him and Iruka blinked at it before realizing the object was a steaming bowl of noodle. He took hold of the bowl with both hands, enjoying the warmth of the soup on his cold palms before placing it on the floor in front of him. He accepted the pair of chopsticks offered with a small thank-you and waited to hear a slurp from Kakashi before starting to eat.

Iruka almost choked on the first bite of his noodle. 'Trust Naruto to pack extra spicy ramen,' Iruka thought, grimacing. He noticed Kakashi's raise eyebrow and gulped down the rest of the noodles forcefully before taking another painful bite. He could feel his face heating up, thanks to the very spicy taste of the noodles.

His tongue burned inside his mouth as his brain screamed for cold water. Iruka was so occupied with the scorching feeling in his mouth that he almost didn't noticed Kakashi staring at him before a small laugh rose into the air.

Iruka, slightly irritated huffed at Kakashi, "What?"

The laugh turned into a chuckle when Iruka glared angrily at the silver haired man. Iruka, though he kept glaring, found it hard to stay mad at Kakashi when his visible eye curved into that cute crescent. 'C_ute?' _Iruka mentally panicked, unsure of how he felt. Iruka knew he had feelings towards the silver haired man. Whether they were feelings of affection or a crush, Iruka wasn't sure. But it would never work. Hatake-san would never be interested in _him_. For one that he was a male…

"You just looked so adorable with your flushed face." The comment caught Iruka-sensei off guard. Never mind _how_ the silver haired man could tell his face was flushed in the dark but the man had just said _he _was _adorable._ Iruka's mouth dropped open as Kakashi stared at his bowl of ramen, as if it had suddenly caught his attention. Kakashi didn't know how much the comment had cheered Iruka's somewhat gloomy mood. 'Maybe there is a chance after all...'

Iruka started dazedly down at his own bowl of ramen before realizing that while eating Kakashi would have to take off his mask. Iruka's eyes widened with surprise. It was difficult to not be curious of what lay behind the jet black mask. He had never seen Kakashi without the mask and even though Iruka respected the man's privacy it was too hard not to resist risking a peek.

Iruka lifted the bowl to his mouth and while sipping the hot soup he watched Kakashi's mask very carefully. There was a flash of moment and Iruka saw a pale chin and a beautiful mouth before it was covered by the mask again. It happened so fast that Iruka wasn't sure of what exactly he saw. Then a stone coloured orb was boring into his wide chestnut ones. Iruka found himself stammering and he murmured a "Gomen", extremely ashamed of what he had tried to do.

Iruka caught a glance of Kakashi's eye before he shifted his gaze to the floor. The grey eye seemed no longer lazy and bored. It was blank now and completely unreadable. Somehow, Iruka knew he had disappointed Kakashi and had been close to losing the silver haired man's trust.

- - -

Outside Maito Gai was needles to say, very disappointed. Almost nothing went on all morning. No confessions of undying love or sweet kisses in the dark (which would have been the prefect thing to do with the "power-out"). But Gai was not discouraged; he had _determination_, if not patience. He vowed to make sure the next plan would be even more disgustingly sweeter than this one. Gai flashed his trademark thumbs up and disappeared in a poof of smoke. A small star of light was left when his teeth _pinged_ in the morning sun.

- - - (a/n: this part really has no part in the story. I added it in for fun )

On the sidewalk of Beijing, where you are always watched by _someone_, a lady fainted petrified of the sight she just saw. It looked like a green beast wearing a too tight jumpsuit that disappeared after it flashed a ridiculous pose.

- - - -

**Review responses:**

Kyo's only 1 – I'm only glad that I know someone is reading my story. Thank-you for the review!

snow887 – Thanks for the review! I'm happy to know that you like the blushing Iruka. I'm thinking about writing less about nervous Kakashi though, because it doesn't seem to fit with his character. (Sorry if I'm disappointing you XP)

Kyudo – Yay! Someone else who thinks blushing Iruka is cute! XD I was hoping to bring out the cuteness. Thanks for the comments!

- - -

I had first written this chapter down on paper, but it took forever for me to actually type it up. So I apologize for my late update.

I am still working on chapter four. There's going to be a lot more action in the next chapter. But my thoughts are all scrambled so it might take it while for me to work out the plot.

I'm trying out the "less thoughts, more action" since my friend said my chapters were a bit boring. (XP)

(Slight spoiler: Iruka and Kakashi are going to a cultural festival, curtsy of Gai, next chapter) Any suggestions are welcome! Message me or include suggestion in your review.

Horologii


	5. The Wind of Misfortune

**- - - - **

**An Entanglement of Odds**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

(Hints of Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Sasuke, Hinata x Kiba, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Ten-ten)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… IruKaka

**Inspired by: **a really sappy soap opera my parents watch and the plot bunny (it bit me really hard this time)

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

- - -

The Wind of Misfortune

- - -

_(Second week in Beijing, China)_

It was a wonderful day; the sun was shining happily and golden rays of light made everything seem brighter. The grass was greener, the water in foundations looked clearer and the birds warbled their songs. The day was warm and somewhat humid. The cool breeze made it the perfect day to venture outside. However, a brown haired man found there was nothing to do. He was completely oblivious of the beautiful day, lost in his thoughts and boredom.

Iruka is sitting by the window, his head comfortably resting where the cool wind can reach him. He sighs, a simple happy puff of air rising out of his throat. It was a lazy Sunday and he wasn't planning on doing much. There wasn't must to do actually. His host was no where to be found, not that the younger man was surprised.

Kakashi isn't exactly considered the talkative type and Iruka found the conversations to be awkward and too formal. It didn't help matters much when the brown haired man started to develop strange feelings in the pit of his stomach whenever Kakashi was in the same room as him. Iruka simply shrugged away the feeling. It was too hot and he was too busy being miserable (and _bored_) in Beijing to be thinking about those confusing matters.

- - -

Gai is still determined. After his failed "make out in power out" operation, he had been busy raking his brain for more romantic ideas. Now, Gai thought himself to be a great romancer but he figured most of his ideas must be too "complex" for Kakashi and his modest guest.

Maito Gai had not failed to notice the marvelous weather in Beijing today. 'It was too bad that Kakashi and Iruka are stuck _inside. _If they could come _outside_ I am sure they will find their spring of youth and realize that they are both of the age of where marriage should be considered.' Gai thought, sitting on the vibrant grass at the base of a tree. He stared up at the apartment building in front of him. It looked so dull. Not to mention_ hot. _

Gai figured that Kakashi needed all the help he can get in the love department. 'In all the years I've known him,' Gai silently said to himself, 'Kakashi wouldn't know a good time if it came and hit him in the face…'

Suddenly Gai stood up from his sitting position and flashed again his trademark pose, (probably sending some other unsuspecting lady to a dead faint and a room in the hospital). He grinned and sprinted away. He couldn't wait to get started on his idea.

- - -

Kakashi was busy too. He was trying to sleep till noon, but it wasn't working. The pesky sun was shining in his one visible eye. He was irritated and annoyed beyond describing. Kakashi turned to his side, away from the sun and shut his eyes. It didn't work.

With a grunt, Kakashi rolled off his bed and dragged his semi-conscious body towards the bathroom. A hot shower later, a still dripping in water Kakashi wrapped in a towel around the waist came out. He looked grumpy, which was better than annoyed or irritated.

Kakashi's visible eye roamed around the room and rested on the window. He thought something looked too _happy_ and he was sure it wasn't his furniture smiling at him. It was a beautiful day. Kakashi gave another grunt and walked towards the window, intent on shutting the blinds and getting more sleep.

That was when something smacked him on the face. If he had been more alert and it wasn't morning, he would have caught that _thing _long before it came close to his face. But Kakashi wasn't a morning person and he _was _still only half awake. So the paper slapped into him, blocking his sight and another slap followed the first.

Kakashi tore the papers off his face, slightly more annoyed now and scowled. Wasn't there a law or something against slapping half-asleep people in the morning with paper? 'If there isn't,' Kakashi decided, 'there should be.'

Kakashi found that the first paper was actually not a paper, it was an envelope. In the envelope were two green tickets for _Beijing's First Culture Festival_. The silver haired man's eyes squinted at the tickets. Since when did free festival tickets fly out of nowhere? They looked pretty legal to him.

The second paper was a note, written in bold green ink. It said, "Take Umino-san to the festival. He'll love it. Signed: The Green Beast." Kakashi smiled, his eye turning into an upside down "U" at the crudely drawn picture of a green beast at the bottom. Whoever this Green Beast was, it seemed he (Kakashi assumed it was a he, since he didn't think females would use a name like "The Green Beast") was only trying to help.

Kakashi changed into his clothes, adjusted his mask and bandana. He stalked out of the room, still in his relaxed slouch and made his way across the hall to the guest room. The damned butterflies were still dancing in his stomach, except this time they were wearing tap dancing shoes.

- - -

Iruka waited patiently outside the apartment building. The courtyard was beautifully shining in the sunlight. He's back was being comfortably warmed by the sun and he was tempted to stretch out on his stomach on the soft grass. Like he did in Konoha on lazy Sunday mornings, Iruka felt a twist in his stomach at the mention of his home.

Insects buzzed around him, smashing into his tanned skin. He swatted at them, not quite annoyed yet but getting close to that point. This was definitely destroying the beauty of the full bloomed flowers all around him. That and the nagging feeling Kakashi had something…perverted planned. Iruka tried to brush off this feeling, but it continued to bug him.

About forty-five minutes later, a smiling Kakashi came around the corner. 'He's late.' By now, Iruka was slightly more annoyed, but being the good sensei that he was forced a fake smile onto his face.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow inwardly, seeing through Iruka's plastered smile immediately. He had been _very _early after all….

"Hop on Umino-san," Kakashi said, indicating to the black bike beside him.

"uh…" Iruka began, thoroughly confused. There was only _one_ bike and _two _of them, unless Kakashi planned on running, but the Iruka seriously doubted this. "Hatake-san, there's only one bike."

Kakashi nodded vigorously and smiled. Iruka felt his eyebrow twitch the slightest; the feeling of something being planned increased tenfold. Alarms were blaring at the back of his head. The brown haired man continued to gap and did not move.

Kakashi's smiling eye faded and was replaced with an inquiring stone coloured orb. "oh, you don't know?" Iruka felt a blush coming over his face under Kakashi's gaze and averted his own stare to a nearby ruby red flower.

"Ah, Gomen Umino-san, I forgot that you aren't from Beijing." Iruka looked up and gave Kakashi a questioning look. "Here, you sit at the back and I'll pedal the bike," Kakashi continued, letting a small pause between the sentences. Iruka waited impatiently, bracing himself for the worst. "And, of course if you don't want to fall, I suggest you hold onto me."

Iruka gapped, "Wh-what?"

"Around the waist is preferable, but if you wish to hold anywhere else…." Kakashi shrugged; secretly delighted by the different shades of tomato red Iruka's face was turning.

Iruka gapped and stared, but realized it wasn't going to help his situation. He needed a way to get to both himself and Kakashi to the culture festival, which he had been invited to earlier in the morning. He calmly walked towards the bike and waited until the silver haired man was seated in front of him. He sat down on the metal seat behind Kakashi and, forcefully wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. Iruka was still blushing, but he didn't notice. His attention was tuned onto how pleasantly _nice_ Kakashi smelled.

- - -

All during the frustrating bike ride to the festival, which was about twenty minutes of mental debates between his subconscious self, Iruka-sensei still couldn't decide whether or not he liked having to hold onto Kakashi.

On one side, it was a perverted idea and should not be encouraged. But on the other, _damn_ he smelled nice. Irula-sensei cringed inwardly, mentally slapping himself on the forehead for thinking such thoughts.

The festival was to start at 3:45pm and was to end at 10:30pm. There was suppose to be a surprise at the end and Iruka briefly wondered what it was before trying to keep up with Kakashi through the giant crowd of people. Surprisingly Kakashi walks very fast and is currently weaving skillfully around everyone, still maintaining his relaxed slouch.

Once they had gotten to the festival, Kakashi locked his bike by a fence and together they paid their tickets and went through the gates. The first thought Iruka had was, 'Wow.' Everything was so friendly. And everyone seemed to be having fun, laughter floated into the air seemingly endless and there were smiles everywhere. Iruka felt a smile of his own creep onto his face, tugging at his open mouth. This reminded him of the first snow festival in Konoha. His smile faltered; as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was still homesick.

- - -

Iruka watched as Kakashi spoke a strange language, different than Japanese, to the vender. A few moments later, the silver haired man was handed two big wads of pink cotton candy. His visible eye was beaming as he slouched his way towards Iruka, still weaving through the crowds of people skillfully.

"Thank you," Iruka said politely, taking the pink thing that was offered to him. The brown haired man gazed down uncertainly at the cotton candy in front of him. A frown was starting to form, much to his embarrassment. He didn't like cotton candy, but he didn't want to admit it to Hatake-san. After all, he had been nice to buy one for him…

"Something wrong Umino-san?" Kakashi's low voice interrupted his thoughts. Iruka glanced up, but averted his gaze somewhere else. He fidgeted under Kakashi's piercing eye, wondering if the older man could read minds.

"No, nothing wrong," Iruka mumbled, feeling somewhat like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Then why aren't you eating your cotton candy?"

"I…uh…I was eating it!" Iruka cringed inwardly at the lie.

"No, I'm pretty sure you weren't."

Iruka sat up straighter and stared Kakashi in the eyes (er, _eye)_ and said with as much confidence he could muster at the moment, "Show me proof…." And after a pause, Iruka added in a quieter voice, "Please Hatake-san, I already ate some."

"No, you didn't. If you don't like cotton candy just say so, Umino-san." Kakashi's stone eye bore into Iruka's and for a second, the same thought crossed over both men's minds. Each glared and childishly turned away. Iruka pouted, and thought 'I'm acting more like Naruto every day…'

"I don't like cotton candy, okay?" Iruka huffed, exasperated at his behaviour. The sun must have been frying his brain and he put a hand to his forehead warily. He wondered if he was going to have hallucinations next.

Kakashi had turned around and was smiling again. Iruka's neck pricked with the strange feeling again. "Well, Umino-san, we can't have that can we?" The mask twitched into a grin.

Kakashi quickly ripped a piece of the cotton candy off his stick and taking chance of Iruka's open mouth (he was getting ready to say something), stuck it in the other man's mouth. The sugary candy quickly melted on his tongue and Iruka gave Kakashi a dirty look. He opened his mouth to say something else and had another piece of the pink evilness stuffed into his face.

Kakashi was almost to the point of laughing. He was enjoying this immensely. The brown haired looked so _cute _when he was helplessly lost.

Iruka clamped his mouth shut after the forth of fifith time Kakashi had jammed cotton candy into his mouth. The sweet and sugary taste lingered on his tongue, completely unwelcome. Iruka glared again at the still smiling Kakashi, but kept his mouth well shut.

"Oh, come on Umino-san" Kakashi sang teasingly," open up!"

Iruka shook his head and his hands flew to his mouth defensively. A muffled sound came from behind the tanned fingers that sounded like, "Kakashi, you're a goat-bearded leprechaun!" or "Kakashi, hentai, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

Iruka's eyes widened, he noticed that Kakashi was now _very _close. And he was leaning in closer! A delicate nose covered by a jet black mask was almost touching his clasped hands. Iruka could feel a blush coming on which increased ten fold after Kakashi landed a quick kiss on his fingers. His hands dropped to his sides and the younger man started to stutter. Kakashi merely smiled and shoved another piece of pink cotton candy into Iruka's mouth.

- - -

"Joseph," a man said, poking at his companion with a stubby finger, "eh, isn't that the toy who got away?"

"What," the blonde man answered back sharply, a spoon full of chocolate ice cream centimeters away from his mouth. The corners of his mouth twitched and he angrily set down the spoon.

Gore shuddered with fear, cringing away from the taller man. He clamped his mouth shut and shrank down in his seat. He whimpered to himself. He knew not to interrupt Joseph when he was clearly thinking, or to ever touch the man. Sometimes Gore forgot, most of the time he forgot a lot of things and he would _always _pay for it later.

Joseph was quite handsome, with wavy golden hair tied in a low ponytail and sea foam green eyes that seemed glean with kindness. Gore could not think that anything _nice _would ever come out of trusting Joseph, for the eyes that seem so innocent the man was the complete opposite.

"Well, speak up dimwit tell me who was it you saw?" The words were stressed with anger.

Gore shrank further into his seat, which for a man of his size wasn't easy. He was very uncomfortable, but if it meant getting as far away as possible from Joseph right now…. Gore found his voice and shoved it into his throat. His voice came out high and squeaking, "The toy, the one that ran from the bar when Lucas caught him."

Joseph sighed, delicate fingers moving to massage his temples, 'how could I forget. That was the day Paine was so drunk he couldn't tell sky from land and Lucas kept going on about the cute brown haired man he tasted earlier.' "What about the toy Gore?" The blonde drawled, as lazily as a cat playing with his prey.

"Y-your brother would…like it if you caught his runaway toy, boss." Gore whispered, still cringing away from Joseph.

"How many times have I told you Gore? It is Joseph-sama here! Do not make me repeat myself, Gore. Do you remember what happened the last time? Hn?" Joseph snapped. Gore twitched, his hand unconsciously touching the long scar running down his arm.

"Don't tell me what I should do and what my pathetic brother would like Gore, do not correct me. Understand dimwit? Is this getting through at all?" Joseph went on, his sea foam green eyes flashing, cold as emerald and twice as dark, "What do we do after we caught Lucas's toy hn Gore? Any ideas? Should I start calling you the boss around here then?"

Gore whimpered again, he wanted to run far away from Joseph and wait for the sun to set. That always calms him, and then maybe when he's calm and not frightened, he could start thinking more clearly. "N-no, Joseph-sama. I'm wrong, Gore wrong. Sorry, sorry, sorry…."

Joseph smirked and reached out to pet Gore's curly flame red hair covered head. "Good, Gore. Remember who your master is." Gore stopped cringing away, he knew better than to move at all when Joseph showed signs of "affection" towards him. He still had a bruise on his face to remind him.

Joseph lifted the spoon towards his mouth again, and savored in the sweet taste of ice cream on such as hot day. He sat and thought.

Gore did not move, he didn't dare, Joseph's other hand was still buried in his hair, unconsciously entangling themselves with strands of fiery red. Gore stayed still.

- - -

Iruka watched yet again as Kakashi weaved through the crowds to buy more food for them to eat. The silver haired man had declared that there was really not much to do at the festival except to chow down on Chinese food. (Iruka strongly disagreed with this).

"I'm sure you'll love the new taste, Umino-san" Kakashi had reassured a disgruntled Iruka after the cotton candy episode. The brown haired man had gotten cutely sulky after Kakashi had decided to have some fun. (The silver haired man secretly though the look on the younger man's face was adorable.)

Iruka smiled, he like this happier and more talkative side of Hatake-san much better. He sighed contently and gazed at the crowds of people rushing around in front of this. They've seen many things today; traditional Chinese clothes, a dragon dance and have been to many booths selling different things. (Iruka's favourite being the book store where Kakashi had to drag him away from. He had caught the older man eyeing a series of orange clad books on a nearby shelf). Now night has fallen and the bright lights of the festival shown everywhere. The day had been fun and Iruka was exhausted. The only reason he wanted to stay was to see the surprise waiting at the end of the night.

A pair of unfamiliar hands grabbed at his legs and another hooked onto his wrists. He opened his mouth but at that instant another hand reached up to cover his mouth. A muffled sound was released but was quickly drowned out in the sea of noise at the festival. Iruka squirmed and fought but it was no use. The hands that held him grasped on tight and everything went dark as something was slipped over his eyes.

Iruka felt them bound his hands and feet. He felt them stuff a rag into his mouth and fought the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

_Kakashi-san…_

- - -

The room was bare and small; Iruka soon discovered this after attempting to find an exit. There didn't seem to be any doors or windows. There didn't seem to be any light either. The mossy smell of rotting wood was still lingering in the air. They must have cleared the room recently. The sound of water dripping onto the ground resounded throughout the room.

Iruka laid his head against the cool stone floor. He coughed, hoping to get rid of that horrible taste of the rag in his mouth. Apparently the people who kidnapped him decided that escape was futile. Whatever the reason, Iruka was just glad the damn rag was gone.

The brown haired man stayed like that for what seemed like forever. He considered his options. There was no way out of the room, or at least there wasn't any that he could reach because after all there had to be some way of getting him _into_ the room. Since his hands and legs were still bound, his chances of escape were even less. Not to mention he had this damn blindfold still over his eye. Not that he would be able to see in this room anyway. Iruka grunted and tried to roll over to his back. There was really nothing he could do. There was nothing to cut the binds with, no way someone could hear him calling for help and no chance in hell that his capturers would just let him go.

Iruka-sensei sighed, his breath wavering a bit. The only thing left to do now was to wait. He wasn't panicking. Instead he was lost in a daydreaming fantasy of his Prince Charming coming to save him. Even in this hopeless situation, Iruka blushed. He knew exactly who he wanted his Prince Charming to be.

- - -

I actually started late on this chapter. Now that March break is over, I am being kept busy by homework which kills almost all of my spare time. I do hope that the length of this chapter will make up for the slow update rate.

I had meant for this chapter to have more action, but I'm stuck with a writer's block. Plus, the ending does make a nice cliffhanger. Expect more to happen next chapter.

_**Warble – to sing with trills, etc**_

Horologii.


	6. Prince Charming

**- - - - **

**An Entanglement of Odds**

**- - - **

**Pairing:** Kakashi x Iruka

(Hints of Lee x Sakura, Naruto x Sasuke, Hinata x Kiba, Ino x Shikamaru, Neji x Ten-ten)

**Warning:** Shounen ai

**Summary: **They were just two people who happened to be at the same place at the same time. They were simply two strangers who fell in love with each other, although neither would ever admit it. Then one day, fate tore them apart… IruKaka

**Inspired by: **a really sappy soap opera my parents watch and the plot bunny (it bit me really hard this time)

_Please forgive my bad usages of Japanese terms; I don't speak the language so I have almost no idea how to use them. _

_Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related does not belong to me. Don't sue. _

"talking" 'thinking'

- - -

Prince Charming

- - -

"Tell me where he is!" Kakashi's one eye flashed angrily. He threw the captured goon in front of him into the wall again….then once more for good measure, or was it because he was just so mad?

Smash. Smash. Smash.

The thug's head hung limply now, and Kakashi cursed out loud. He should've gotten the information out of the goon first, _then _put him in a coma. He tossed the other man on the floor, carelessly and continued on his search for Iruka.

He couldn't think straight. He had to find Iruka. Who knows what they could be doing to him right this moment, while he was busy running into dead-ends? The silver-haired man scowled. He was losing control, and if he didn't find Iruka fast…. gods knows what he's going to do.

"Kakashi-san! My eternal rival!" Gai's overly-loud voice came from behind him. "Have you found Umino-san yet?"

Kakashi jerked his head, _no._

"Hmm, it seems that our friend is being kept well under guard! Do not look so down, Kakashi-san, let your everflowing youth shine out and we will find Umino-san! Do not worry!" Gai shouted, punching his fist into the air.

Kakashi tuned out the rest of Gai's speech, and wondered how he knew Iruka had been kidnapped. He just showed up out of nowhere, and had started to shout that they must find Umino-san. Things were happing too fast, and so Kakashi put this out of his mind. He had to concentrate on finding Iruka.

"I believe I overheard someone saying how they saw a pair of suspicious-looking people going into an abandoned building, near the edge of the festival. It's worth looking at, am I right, my eternal rival?"

Kakashi's head jerked up, '_Why didn't you say that earlier, Gai!?'_

"Kakashi-san?" But the silver-haired man had already disappeared. "How very cool of you, to run off to rescue Umino-san even before I have finished talking!" Gai shouted after Kakashi's retreating form, and raced after him.

- - -

Joseph threw open the door leading to the cellar stepped into the damp atmosphere. "Gore! Bring the prisoner out here, now!"

Gore stared at the other man, surprised from his position guarding the cell door. He was sitting on the only way into, and out of, the secret containment chamber.

Joseph stepped closer, and briskly slapped the fire-haired man across the face. "Don't make me repeat myself again! Bring him out, we have to leave."

Gore scrambled to his feet, and heaved open the heavy trapdoor. He jumped into the cold cell and hulled the wide-eyed brown-haired prisoner to his feet. He threw the other man through the door first, and then pulled himself up using his arms afterwards.

"Apparently, his silver-haired friend has come to save him," Iruka stared at the beautiful blonde man, whose voice was dripping in sarcasm. Could he mean, Kakashi-san?

"We have to leave, now. He's becoming a bother, so I'm going to have to get rid of him." Iruka felt frozen, _'get rid of him?'_

Iruka watched still in terror as the he kicked the orange-haired man fiercely. "Get up, Gore. I said we had to go, _now._"

Gore struggled to his feet, seemingly injured by the other man's actions. The blonde man then left the room, but not before tossing a strange looking thing into the cell, and tightly closing the door. Iruka felt sick to his stomach as he heard the cock of a gun. Gore dragged him up the stairs, into an unfamiliar building, and down a hallway into another room. Iruka was too shocked to make a sound.

- - -

The two sat in silence. Iruka stared at the big man called Gore, and his guard stared back. He ropes has been removed. Iruka rubbed at the spot where the rope had dug into his wrist, and avert his eyes to look at another spot in the room. It surprised him when Gore started to talk.

First, "the silver-haired guy, he cares about you a lot…"

No response.

"…I could tell. He would've had to fight through a lot of men to get to the point that Joseph would be worried about him succeeding in rescuing you."

Another silence as Iruka's eyes shot back to Gore's. A silent question hung between them.

"Joseph isn't as bad as you think." Gore's voice came in light and his coal coloured eyes, such a stunning sight combined with his fiery red hair, gazed at Iruka. "He's saved my life before…and I owe him."

Iruka stared warily at Gore as the other man answered his unasked question. He felt tired enough without having to try to understand Joseph's motives. "But he treats you like…" The brown-haired man trailed off, not knowing what exactly to say.

Gore smiled, and his eyes seemed to dance as he did so. "I'm sure you understand," he said quietly, "it's the same with you and your silver-haired friend. He acts indifferent and hides himself from you, but you still have feelings for him." Gore must have been talking about Joseph, the beautiful blonde, green-eyed man Iruka had seen before. But he understood perfectly. Iruka nodded slowly.

"I bet you love him."

"Wh-what?" Iruka stuttered, and tried to deny what Gore had said. The redhead simply laughed lightly. Iruka smiled. He would have never suspected Gore to have been this sensitive and intelligent. His smile faltered. It seems like he had judged too early, and it gave him a horrible feeling that he had labeled Gore's personality by what was apparent on the outside.

"I guess you can say the same for me. I love him…Joseph-sama" It was Gore's soft whisper that had caught Iruka's attention before what had happened next.

- - - - - - -

Kakashi burst through the door of the celler. The smell of moss and dirt greeted him and his eyes searched the darkness for Iruka. 'Damn, they took him somewhere….I've got to find him.'

"Kakashi!" Gai's loud voice called down to him, "Have you found Umino-san yet?"

Kakashi ignored Gai's question and crouched down. He ran a finger along the ground. 'not used too often, I see.' There, near on corner of the room, was a dark shape. Kakashi moved in to investigate. He sensed his mistake too late however, because what he had mistaken for the shape of a person was actually a large cobra. 'Dammit no, that's a huge snake.' Kakashi thought as he edged away.

It hissed at him through the darkness, and he felt slanted eyes locking onto his. The cobra uncoiled lazily and slid toward him. It opened its mouth and Kakashi could see its fanged teeth. It lunged at him.

"Kakashi! Have you discovered anything?" Gai's overly loud voice shouted from above.

Kakashi glanced back for a second, and the snake's fanged closed on the air in front of his nose. His hand connected with the snake's body, and power surged through the air. The snake was blow backwards by his chakra, and it smashed into the wall with a deafening sound.

Kakashi heard Gai jump in the room and run towards him. For once, the other man was quiet….for a moment at least. Then Gai burst into a speech about the dangerousness of large snakes; especially poisonous ones, and how he was never going to save Umino-san and make him fell in love with him if he went and died of some snake poison.

Kakashi coughed (and choked) on the mention of him and Iruka. He felt a blush coming on. But he sighed, and decided that these confusing mattered would have to wait to be sorted out later.

The silver-haired man reached into a pocket on the leg of his baggy pants and took out a scroll. In a flash, he had taken out a kunai, slashed his thumb and had run his bleeding finger along the text on the scroll. In a matter of seconds, two dozen dogs appeared in puffs of smoke. A grumpy-looking brown dog appeared next to Kakashi. It huffed at him and said, "Still can't find Iruka-san I see. About time you asked for help."

Kakashi gave Pakkun a hard look and the small dog gave a sharp yelp. "Not in the mood to talk huh?"

"I need you to help me find Iruka-san."

Pakkun rolled his eyes, "what? So it's Iruka-_san_ now instead of Umino-san?"

"Pakkun," Kakashi said with a warning note in his voice.

- - - - - - -

Just then, the door flew open and Joseph with the hunger of a wild predator in his eyes, lunged in. He stared at Gore, and paused for a fraction of a second. Then he was running at Iruka with a sleek gun clutched in his hand.

"Go!" Gore roared as Joseph raised the gun, and pushed Iruka aside.

As he hit the wall, Iruka heard a gunshot ring out and a nauseous feeling washed over him. He heard a loud cry and knew instantly that Joseph had pulled the trigger on the gun. He felt a strong hand close around his arm and he was almost thrown towards the door.

"Go!" Gore cried again, but this time his voice was laced with pain. Iruka's survival instants kicked in and he ran, forgetting in his hurry to look back. His thoughts were set on one thing: find Kakashi-san.

- - - - - --

As the prisoner fled the room, Joseph whirled around to face Gore. His green eyes flashed with anger, and he glared menacingly at the redhead.

Gore didn't even blink, but instead gazed back with understanding eyes. He held his bleeding arm in his hand.

Joseph raised the gun and shot again; this time in frustration. Gore didn't try to move, and the bullet rushed towards him. It flew past his head, barely missing by a few centimeters and shot through the wall. The sound was still in the air as Joseph shot again, and again, and again. Not a single shot hit Gore.

"Why did you let him go?" Joseph whispered, the question sounding it was more for himself rather than the redhead.

"You know you can't keep doing this Joseph-sama. Let's stop and go somewhere else to start anew." Gore tried to reason with his master, but was silenced by a cold look.

"Don't tell me what to do, Gore." Joseph's voice was hard and distant. He threw the gun against the floor as he ran out of the room after the escaped prisoner. He glanced back and saw Gore watching him.

- - - - - -

I apologize about the pairing of my OCs. I don't usually write OCs in my stories, but since I don't quite know Orochimaru's character that well, I decided it was best to not include him in the story. After the climax has passed, however, I wont be using any more OCs, just to tell you.

I'm thinking about revising chapter 4, when the OCs come in. I'll add the revised chapters at the end, so if you want to read a story free of OCs, then just skip to the revised chapters 4,5,6…and then go onto 7. If you don't mind OCs, then just ignore this whole paragraph.

This chapter had been meant to be a lot longer, but I kept adding more ideas to the plot and so it had to be broken up into two parts. The ending does, however, make a nice little cliffhanger. _(-evil smile-)_

This story is going to be longer than I had originally planned. (heh, sorry) I had promised it would be at most six chapters long, but right now it is looking more like it will take 8 (or more o.0") chapters to finish. By the way, the plot is reaching the climax now, just to tell you.

As for Kakashi's fighting skills, they might seem a lot worse to some of you in my fanfic than in the actual anime series but there's a good reason for this. Because he does not live in a world where fighting is a must, I made it so he doesn't have superhuman speed or as sharp a mind in battle as his character has had in the anime. Don't get me wrong; he's still an excellent fighter, but just slightly worse in my story.

I hope you have enjoyed reading chapter five. I'll try to update and finish this story soon.

p.s. Sorry for not updating for so long.

Horologii


End file.
